To love a Beast
by Aphrodite's Scribe
Summary: Mina,on a journey to visit her grandmother,is injured and forced to stay in a caslte.Which is what she always dreamed of,but fairy tales come in all shapes and sizes. And she will learn that when she meets the master of the castle, Heero Yuy.
1. Default Chapter

Alright this is a story I wrote a long while ago.And decided to post it. Disclaimer :I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing! But one day I will, after I.......take over the world!! Muahahahahahahaaaa! (cough) Erm....sorry! Anyway this is a sailor moon gundam wing crossover! (nah duh )It goes along with the story line of Beauty and the beast with one exception! Heero isn't turned into a beast! Just read the story to find out more! Also Heero is a little out of character in this first chapter or should I say prelude, but he gets more himself in the next chapter. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Heero Yuy sat in his castle drumming his fingertips on his thrones arm rest. It was Christmas time, a time he was not particularly fond of. In fact this particular boy was in an even fouler mood around Christmas, if that were even possible! His mother had died giving birth to him and his father had died also, not long after, leaving him his fortune and estate. So yes! Indeed, he had been quite a spoiled child! Raised without the love of a parent and only the loyalty of his staff, he had grown to always get what he wanted no matter what the price.It had been that way for the thirteen years of his life!  
  
He sat staring into the fireplace thinking of nothing in particular when the door was knocked upon. His most trusted confidant Duo, who was at his side, began to get up when Heero stopped him with his arm. "I'll get it", was his only reply before he stood up to go to the door. His staff found it distasteful that he always answered the door himself but dared not argue because he tended to go into fits of rage when they even mentioned what he should do.  
  
Heero walked to the door and opened it to find a particularly old woman standing there. Her face was withered and wrinkled, her eyes were a cold crystal blue which spoke of her many years of experience. She was wearing old, dirty clothes and her teeth were rotten. Heero scowled, a beggar! "What do you want",he asked in a harsh tone? "Only a place to stay for the night", the old woman replied.  
  
Heero looked at her as though she had grown a horn out of her head and had three eyes. "Do you think we just let anyone come and live in here old woman",his last two words were said with conviction. The old woman's figure stayed were it was, as though it could speak to him in any manner it wished which only made Heero more indignant. "Listen to me",he replied in a harsh tone "You'll not get in here, ill rot before I let a hideous beast like you in!"  
  
The old lady had had enough, she threw back her cloak hood and lustrous golden blonde hair fell out her teeth grew straight and white and her figure more voluptuous.  
  
"Heero Yuy", the voice said angrily, "I have watched you for many years and for many years have you been cruel. No more, from now on your castle will grow more and more barren,almost as barren as your heart.And don't think all of your subjects will get out of it either because they will all stay true to you and stay,suffering for your mistake!This will all happen until you find someone who will love you,but it will be harder than you think because if you keep being so cruel no one will ever love you.  
  
With that she disappeared. Heero sunk to the ground and placed his head in his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to meet the eyes of Duo. Duo gave him and encouraging smile, behind him was the rest of his staff. "You saw the whole thing",he asked? They all nodded their heads and he screamed in frustration. Duo took a step back.  
  
"Well at least everyone knows now," he screamed!He ran into the throne room and overturned a table. He looked back at his staff who all looked a little disturbed, even Wufei!" Do you find me cruel and heartless", he screamed !They all shrunk back a little. He screamed once more and ran up the stairs into his room. Where he would ravage it. Just like he would for many months afterward.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Minako Aino walked through her town. It was so boring here she almost couldn't stand it! The only relief she got was a good adventure book. One with action, sword fights, and a hunk of romance! She sighed wistfully to herself. Who was she kidding things like that never happened to anyone. She was tired of this town, she didn't even have a friend here! There was only one girl in the whole town who was even her age! The only problem with that was she was a ditz.  
  
"Miiiiiinnnnnnaaaaaa"!  
  
Minako turned at the sound of her name." Speak of the devil",she said under her breath.Usagi came running around the corner. It wasn't that she was a idiot as much as she was a fool when it came to her boyfriend." Hi Usagi",she said trying to sound as though she actually wanted to talk to her.  
  
"What are you up to"?  
  
"Not much",she replied, "and you"?  
  
"Oh I'm going to meet Darien"!  
  
Minako turned and rolled her eyes at this. The poor girl had no idea the guy was all over her every time that she wasn't there. He was constantly winking at her over Usagi's shoulder and making suggestive comments. Usagi was too blind to see through them though. "Well as much as I'd love to talk to you I have to go to the bookstore and then go home to help my father.  
  
Usagi looked at her strangely. It was a well known fact all over town that Usagi was not only a ditz but also book dumb too. Not that she had much room to talk.  
  
"Minako! You read waaaay to much! I mean why do you have to be so smart can't you just take life as it comes like me?"  
  
"First of all I'm really not that smart. And second of all there not learning book there enjoyment books",she corrected walking away.  
  
"Whatever",Usagi called after her.  
  
When Minako turned the corner and was out of Usagi's sight she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. No one really understood her here. None of them had any goals or ambitions they all were just living for today. She envied them in that manner. She turned and began her walk to the bookshop again. It wasn't far now. The bookstore was right beside the tavern and the tavern was in sight. She saw a figure being thrown from the tavern and when she got closer she realized it was Melvin, Darien's lackey. She turned to take a different route. Wherever Melvin was Darien was bound to follow.  
  
"Minako! "She heard a male voice call. She scowled and turned around.  
  
"Yes", she replied sweetly? She turned to stare at the rudest man in the world! No universe!  
  
"How are you today"?  
  
"I'm fine and you",she asked. Not in the least bit interested in the answer.  
  
"Beautiful",he replied. He made a short laugh and then said "but then again when am I not"?  
  
"Never",she replied giving him her winning smile. She pushed him out of her way and continued her walk to the bookstore.  
  
"You can't evade me forever",he yelled at her retreating form.  
  
"Almost there",she whispered under her breath.  
  
Then she stepped into the book store. It was such a wonderful place! She was convinced it even smelled of knowledge. She took a deep breath. She felt as though she were breathing in knowledge .This room was filled with the knowledge of thousands of people and she was in a hurry to know what they've seen out there. The only problem was that she had read them all. She sighed and walked to the counter.  
  
"Back already", the man, Andrew, who owned the bookshop asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just can't seem to keep enough books for me huh"?  
  
"Nope, and don't even ask if I've got anything knew."  
  
"Wasn't even thinkin of it", she said with a big grin.  
  
She walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a book. "I'll just read this one",she said.  
  
Andrew looked up from his book. "Again? You've read it like a thousand times"!  
  
"Well its my very favorite",she replied smiling.  
  
She took the book and walked from the store eager to begin the story. It was her very favorite! All the stories were amazing and it held so many different tales. She began the first story The little mermaid and was well caught in it when she reached her doorstep. She walked up her doorstep and into the house to find it in a complete disarray. The table was overturned, several chairs were on there sides and several vases were broken. She found a note on the door in her dads scribbled writing it said:  
  
Minako,  
  
I found a scientific discovery that will shake the foundations of science herself. I should be gone for a week or probably even more, so take care of the house for me! One more thing you need to go visit granny Aino, she misses you.  
  
Love,  
  
Dad  
  
She sighed, her grandmother lived far in the woods. It would take a while to get there but she'd rather start now than later. She ran into the kitchen and packed herself a meal. She grabbed a cloak and ran into the woods ready for the long walk that was to come. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well there you have it! My prelude. So you kind of get the gist of things here? Good! I assure you it will get much better! Hope you enjoyed! I realize that Darien was a little out of Character but I had to have some kind of snob to portray the bad guy. And I realize Usagi was in character, haha. She's so Ditzi love her poor little heart. She was never my favorite character but I dont dislike her.The more I write her into my stories the better off with me she is. Well I promise the next chapter will be more of what your most likely expecting from my story! Also what did you think of Andrew being the owner of the bookstore? For those of you who don't remember he was the one who owned the arcade in Sailor Moon. (I have no idea what the Japanese name is!) 


	2. Upon Awakening

Title: To love a Beast  
  
Author: Sarah  
  
Main Characters: Heero Yuy/Mina Aino  
  
Type: Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer :I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing!   
  
Okally dokely weeeerrrreee back! I'm ready to continue with my second chapter, I know you'll all enjoy it! (Hopefully)^-^;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mina walked down the path that led to her Grandmothers house humming all the way. As she strolled she marveled at the scenery. She passed creeks, bushes, bridges, and other various beautiful things. As she walked to a peculiar grove she smiled as a deer, startled at her sudden burst through the grove, bounded off to finish his meal somewhere else.  
  
She'd been walking for about an hour now and was sure she was close, when she came to a signpost. The post was old and the wood rotting. The only problem was THERE WERE NO DIRECTIONAL ARROWS ON TOP!  
  
"Oh crap", she murmured. No problem, she thought, I've been through here a million times and I am sure its left!! So she turned left and went on her way.  
  
A few hours later her legs were getting tired. She thought they were going to turn to mush the way they throbbed. She had thought that was the way but she had obviously been wrong, because nothing looked even remotely familiar.  
  
She fell onto a stump! She was so tired she didn't know if she could go on. She let her head fall into her hands and closed her eyes, just trying to get her energy back. With a few deep breaths she felt as though she could easily fall asleep.  
  
Just then she heard a howl in the distance. Wolves! Panic flooded through her entire body. She had heard horrifying legends about vicious wolves ripping young girls into pieces. Oh my God! She thought. This is just like the story in my book. The young girl goes to visit her grandmother and then the big bad wolf eats her and her grandmother! With a shriek of terror she began running.  
  
So she ran, and ran, and ran constantly hearing the howls in the distance. The howls were getting closer and she knew any minute now they would be nipping at her heels. Her breath was coming in short gasps of air and her heart burned with exhaustion.  
  
She ran off the path, she wasn't getting anywhere that way. She scrambled over tree stumps and into ditches quickly climbing out and continuing to run. She was running as hard as she could. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going as long as she did. She ran until something caught her ankle. She fell on her face and her ankle twisted painfully. She screamed as darkness enveloped her whole body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre walked down the path into the woods. He had to get his master some wood to cook and keep them warm with. He had already gotten two wagons full and was sure he could get one more before the day ended. The rest teased him for his dedication but someone had to do the work around here! They just don't understand how important hard work is, he thought walking up to a tree. Just as he chopped once into the tree he heard a bone-chilling scream! He turned towards the sound of the scream and ran. Someone might be in trouble!  
  
His body was tired from all of the tree cutting, but he had always been very athletic. He jumped over a tree stump and ducked a few branches going as fast as he could. Scenery flew by and minutes passed.  
  
He finally was beginning to think that it had all been his imagination." No I'm sure I heard it", he said to himself determinedly! He continued to run when his foot caught something and he fell face first into the ground.  
  
He would've kept running if he hadn't heard a pained groan. He turned and saw a girl lying on the ground. He went to his knee beside her and began to shake her." Excuse me miss"? No answer, the figure only groaned. That's when he noticed it! Her ankle was caught in a rabbit hole. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, as he lifted her he used his foot to pull hers from the hole.  
  
He could tell through her shoe her foot was badly swollen. He put his arm around her waist and the other under her knee. He picked her up and carried her towards the castle.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Quatre finally reached the castle he saw Wufei sitting in his usual tree. In this particular tree he sat on the bottom branch, though it was still very high. It overlooks where the moon rises and all he has to do is turn around to see the sun rise. But even just the middle of the day it was a beautiful sight. Wufei turned around and opened his mouth to say something but then snapped it shut when he saw the girl.  
  
He back flipped off the tree, then said" Why do you have a weak woman with you? If you think this is the girl for Heero your wrong!"  
  
Quatre scowled." Every time there's a girl in the castle it doesn't mean they're after Heero", he replied." I found her in the woods and she's hurt."  
  
He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see someone behind him. It was Trowa.  
  
"You know Heero doesn't allow guests in his castle", Trowa said in his usual quiet voice.  
  
"I know but how will we ever get the curse off the castle if he won't talk to anyone but us."  
  
There were seven servants in the castle in which he allowed to actually call him Heero instead of master. Four guys and three girls. It was obvious these were the ones he was closest to. Those seven had been born around the same time as him and had lived there life in servitude to him but he took them more as confidants and let his other servants do more of the work.  
  
"It isn't our place to make him talk to women", Wufei replied shrugging his shoulders in his usual nonchalant way.  
  
"We could at least let her stay until she gets better,"Quatre said.  
  
"Okay but if he finds out it will be our hides. And I want no part of that of that!"  
  
Quatre smiled weakly at the thought, but knew he couldn't just leave the girl out like this." We'll let her stay in the servant's quarters! Heero never goes down there anyway!"  
  
They all agreed to put her down there and talk to the others about it as soon as possible. When the girl was well they would let her leave and Heero would never know. That was easier said than done. When the girls meet they will almost assuredly become close and Heero has very honed skills as a hunter, so he would know if anything was going on. But despite that, they thought they could get away with it. Little did they know that fate had dealt a hand in this one............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mina's eyes opened drowsily as she stretched out her tired muscles. She sat there staring at the ceiling for the longest time, but then she noticed something. It wasn't her room. Panic flooded through her and she sat up quickly. She looked over to a bed that was very empty. She got up and a pain shot through her legs. She cried out tears springing to her eyes. Her legs buckled beneath her sending her to the ground. She lay there on the ground for quite a while, until the world quit spinning.  
  
When she could see clearly she looked down at her ankle. There was a bandage wrapped over it but under it you could see the bad swelling. She lay there for maybe an hour or more when the door lock turned and the door opened. Her breath hitched in her throat as it opened slowly. A tall figure came in and closed the door behind it. It was only then she noticed a brown ponytail and kind green eyes on the figure.  
  
"Oh! So you're awake", the young woman said kindly." Let me help you up".  
  
The young woman offered Mina a hand. She expected her to help her up with the hand but instead when she grabbed it she was pulled up so fast her feet didn't even touch the ground. The woman heaved her onto her shoulder and walked over to the bed. Laying her down on it she said" You shouldn't be up yet in my book. Hats a pretty bad foot you 've got there. But Ames said you would. Then again you do like a fighter there girl!"  
  
"Ames?"  
  
"Oh yes that's one of the servants here, she's the doctor around here. Oh Yeah and the names Makoto", she said a smile lighting her face.  
  
"Minako", she offered.  
  
"So that's your name", the woman said," We were all wondering who you are and how you got here".  
  
"Well as I said my names Minako, but you can just call me Mina", she said." And I was on my way to my grandmothers when I got lost and was chased by some wolves."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup.Now... where exactly am I?"  
  
"Well you're in our master, Heero Yuy's, castle. My friend, and fellow servant, Quatre found you and carried you here."  
  
"Is your master a prince," she asked eyes widening at the prospect of being with a prince.  
  
"Yes, but under no circumstances can you speak with him!"  
  
"Why not?" She asked a pout already creeping onto her face.  
  
"You're not supposed to be here in the first place, and if he finds you not only will we be in trouble, but you will be in even worse trouble!"  
  
Mina looked confused but said no more. The silence was very uncomfortable, and her stomach seemed to grumble just to end it.  
  
"Oh No", Makoto said," I almost forgot to give you the food I brought!"  
  
"Thanks!"   
  
"Your welcome! Enjoy yourself and look around a little bit, but no matter what you do don't go up to the top floor!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just don't!"  
  
"How will I know it's the last floor?"  
  
"Its the fourth floor."  
  
"Alright, thank you for the meal!"  
  
"Here are your crutches", she said pointing to the corner beside the bed.  
  
With that the girl left leaving Mina very alone. She missed her home, and she wanted to leave very horribly but her foot was badly injured. There were two crutches in the corner she hadn't noticed before. She ate her meal gratefully but when she was done she instantly fell into a contented sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dream...  
  
Mina was walking through the castle. It was beautiful. She went through many sitting rooms, dining rooms, dance halls, bed rooms and almost any other kind of room she could think of but still no library. She got to the last floor and wondered if there was a library up there. She walked up the stairs and down the long hall. She got to the very last room and went inside. There were more books that she had ever seen in her life!  
  
She walked towards a chair in the middle of the room and stopped when she saw a figure in the shadows.  
  
"I've been waiting for you," it said in a deep masculine voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mina woke up covered in sweat. That was a very short dream, but still something in that voice chilled her to the very bone. She couldn't see the face but she wanted to badly. With a deep breath she turned and noticed her crutches in the corner, she wanted to explore.  
  
She reached over and grabbed the crutches. She turned so that her legs were hanging over the bed and put her good foot on the ground. She used it to push her up and put the crutch under her arm. Then she grabbed the other crutch and put it under her other arm.  
  
Whew. Finally she could move a little bit. She moved to the door and balanced herself while she opened it. She looked out and was shocked.  
  
This place was huge! Just that very hall went as far as she could see. There were maroon banners hanging from the walls, pictures, and mirrors. A plush rug that matched the banners ran through the middle of the floor.  
  
And they said I was in the servant's quarters?  
  
She swung her crutches forward and began her journey.  
  
After about five minutes of swinging her crutches, she reached some stairs.  
  
Wait a minute stairs? Crap!  
  
She was a little nervous at the thought of going up stairs, but after some thought she decided she could do it. So she started her uncertain ascent.   
  
Stair after stair she went. Carefully stepping, and balancing herself. It took her about ten minutes to get up the extremely tall stairs. She was doing very well until she reached the very last step. As we all know Mina can't go to long without having a klutz attack!  
  
She brought her foot up and put it on the very last step. It hit the corner and she fell back. Small arms touched her back and pushed her back up.  
  
Whew..  
  
When She was sure that she wasn't about to fall over she turned around. A small girl no older that her was standing there. She had short blue hair and shining blue eyes. Though they had a very disapproving look in her eyes. In fact..... It was a little scary.  
  
"You shouldn't be up yet! I told them you would be up soon but I didn't mean this soon!"  
  
"I'm glad your so concerned but.... Who are you?"  
  
She smiled and Mina instantly felt connected to her. "My names Ami, Mizuno Ami!"  
  
"Oh, the doctor! Nice to meet you!"  
  
"Well its nice to meet you as well, but why exactly are you up?"  
  
"I've rested enough."  
  
She didn't look to happy about it, but what could she do?  
  
Mina smiled at her. She had a feeling that this was going to be a long recovery!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was chapter 3,a little short I know but the majority probably will be at first. Be nice this is my first fic ! Till then R&R 


	3. Suprisingly Scary Meetings

Okay..its long past time I continued this one. You know how summer is. But anyway I am glad that you waited.  
  
Without further ado....  
  
"Would you please excuse me Ms.Mizuno," she said?  
  
The doctor nodded her head, but as an after thought added "but stay off of the fourth floor!"  
  
She nodded her head and walked away slowly on her crutches.  
  
Gees, these people were scared of their master. But then if you think about it doesn't that make it her obligation to make it better?  
  
After all they had brought her in from the forest.  
  
With a smile she started her way towards the fourth floor.  
  
Heero Yuy walked around his meeting room, where he usually went to think.  
  
His strides very much showing his personality. They were angry, and full of arrogance.  
  
The slight upward tilt of his head showed his upper class pedigree.  
  
Eyebrows pulled together, he contemplated his unpleasant situation.  
  
His kingdom was suffering because of his cold demeanor.  
  
Everyday the crops died off more.   
  
The few unloyal servants left, or those whose families were suffering.   
  
Animals left, making game harder to find, and here he was in his kingdom.   
  
His pride not allowing him to search for that one person he needed.  
  
"Yuy, you are such a fool."  
  
He spun around quickly.  
  
Damn that Goddess.  
  
It was all her fault. All of this.  
  
Golden hair cascading to the floor around her, she walked forward.  
  
With a smile she said, "Why not just tell them to leave? Make them leave? No one could ever love you as you are now," she sneered.  
  
He grunted and turned away. Looking out the window he saw small children running outside the castle walls.   
  
Laughing, even after the measly breakfast they had.  
  
He had tried, but he was done with that now.  
  
All he could ever find in the other castles were little Whores. Wanting nothing more than a life of privilege.  
  
He was done trying now.  
  
She laughed airily and walked, no floated , over to him.  
  
She raised one hand and stroked his cheek.  
  
His whole visage softened to her touch. Even for all the training he could not bar his heart to the Goddess of love.  
  
"You long to feel your intended's touch don't you," she purred.  
  
But the touch only lasted for a minute, and as soon as that was over her hand reared back and slapped him.  
  
"Damn you", he hissed.  
  
"Don't think I'm going to just give it to you," she said angrily," you are looking in all the wrong places. I'm starting to wonder whether you deserve it or not!"  
  
With a flash she was gone, leaving a hollow feeling and a painful feeling with him.   
  
Both were in his heart.  
  
With a deep growl and a kick to the door he headed for his room.  
  
Minako was gasping for breath as she finally made it up to the fourth floor.  
  
Looking around she noticed the plush carpet, beautiful decorations, and beautiful window views.  
  
Doors as far as the eye could see, she decided to explore.  
  
After all, he had to be around here somewhere.  
  
But which one to start with?  
  
She hopped over to the closest door and opened it.  
  
Inside was a huge room. Bigger by far than any room she had ever seen.  
  
The decorations were plain. As though no great deal of thought were put into the obviously very expensive decorations.  
  
She explored the room and found that no one had stayed in this room for a long time.  
  
Dust covered almost everything.  
  
With a sigh she left the room and went into the next room.  
  
After seeing all the rooms on the right side, she came to the room at the end.  
  
Balancing precariously she threw the door open and stood in awe.  
  
It was huge, bigger than all the other rooms put together.  
  
A balcony was on the far side of the room, overlooking the whole kingdom.  
  
This had to be the Masters room.  
  
She hobbled in.  
  
The room was furnished beautifully, but plainly.  
  
The bed seemed to of cost a lot especially.  
  
Thick blankets covered the thick mattresses. The mattresses covered the very expensive and polished wood.  
  
She stood there in awe.  
  
Staring at things that were beyond a poor peasants daughter.  
  
Heero walked down the hall to his room.  
  
His mind in a completely different world than he was currently visiting.  
  
Suddenly he stopped. Noticing that everything was not as he had left it.  
  
No one was allowed up here but him. Not even his closest of servants.  
  
He ran forward to the door to see if the person was still in that room.  
  
No they were gone.  
  
Looking up he suddenly realized his bedroom door was slightly ajar. With a jolt he was off, sprinting towards the door.   
  
They would never get out of here alive.  
  
He slung the door watching, not watching it slam into the wall with a crashing sound.  
  
His eyes landed on a young woman standing in the room.  
  
She had obviously swung around at the crash.  
  
Hair flying around her and eyes wide with shock. There were two crutches under her arm, supporting a very swollen ankle.  
  
She swallowed, obviously more than a little unnerved and said. "S-S-Sir. I'm here to tell you that your ser..."  
  
He obviously wasn't listening. His eyes were focused on one thing and one thing alone.  
  
His journal  
  
Minako blabbered on and on about why he should be better to his servants. Getting better at it every second. But then she noticed something.  
  
He wasn't even listening to her.  
  
And imagine how much more surprised she was when he quietly said, "thief."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
She said. Not because she hadn't heard, but because she couldn't believe she was being accused of such a thing.  
  
He launched forward, causing her to suck in her breath in alarm.  
  
Grabbing one hand on the journal and one hand on her wrist, he successfully set the journal down and swung her away.  
  
She landed on the carpet hard. Feeling all her breath rush from her lungs.  
  
When he turned back around to look ay her, she was terrified. Those eyes held so much anger.   
  
Forgetting about her foot she quickly stood up. Wincing at the pain that shot up her leg she turned and ran.  
  
She heard a crash and knew he was following her.  
  
She ran down the hall, and slid down the stairs.  
  
He was right behind her, she could feel it. The only thing keeping her ahead was her terror.  
  
She turned around to see if he was close, only to be shoved into the wall.  
  
His body pressed into hers, terrifying her further.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He said in a cold voice.  
  
"Aino, Minako Aino." She said, trying to keep her voice as deadly calm as his. And failing miserably at it.  
  
His eyes narrowed, thinking of what to do now.  
  
That moment of indecision was all she needed.  
  
Bringing her knee up, she hit him in a very significant place.  
  
His grunt of pain was all she needed. She was off.  
  
Running farther down the hall she saw a door standing slightly ajar.  
  
As she dashed inside, she saw him turn the corner.  
  
With a shriek of worry she grabbed the door and slung it close. Only seconds before he would have come into it.  
  
Grabbing a chair she flung it against the doorknob, keeping it from opening again.  
  
She screamed as he flung himself against the door.  
  
The door shuddered, but held.  
  
He continued to beat on it until all his rage was spent leaving only burning anger.  
  
She heard him draw a shuddering breath.  
  
"Fine, stay in there. Forever"  
  
She heard a click when the door locked from the outside, and then fading footsteps.  
  
With a cry she flung herself against the door.  
  
The only thing that could scare her more than a scary man, was being locked away...forever."  
  
She tugged and jerked on the doorknob, but no luck. The door held firm.  
  
She beat on the door and begged to be released, but no one answered.  
  
Hot tears began to flow without warning. Would she really be left in here for all time. Surely he had more of a heart than that.  
  
She flung herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep that night.   
  
She would get out of here if it took forever.  
  
A last shuddering thought hit her.  
  
What if it did.  
  
Heero called all of his trusted servants into his room.  
  
Somehow they had to have something to do with this. No one else would ever assume as much, and he sure as hell hadn't let her in.  
  
They appeared slowly, not knowing what this was about.  
  
The last to appear, as usual, was Duo.  
  
His usual braid and jovial smile. He looked around the room at everyone, saying hello and waving. Until his eyes met Heero's, then his smile faltered.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Sit down."  
  
He sat down, sharing uncomfortable glances with the other seven in the room.   
  
He began the meeting curtly. "Would anyone here want to fill me in on anything?"  
  
No one said a thing. Knowing what he was getting at, but hoping and praying that their ideas were mistaken.   
  
Breaking the silence Makoto spoke.   
  
"Okay I admit."  
  
Everyone's head spun alarmingly. Duo's braid flying to smack Wufei in the face. Wufei glared at Duo then threw his braid back. Jumping back to attention when Makoto   
  
continued.  
  
There was a thick silence in the air that seemed to hang over all of them. Quatre loosened his collar. After all this was his idea, why should they have to cover for him. He   
  
chanced a glance over his shoulder at Heero, who was leaning over the long table in anticipation.  
  
"Well I, uh, dropped your favorite glass the other day and broke it."  
  
She laughed uncertainly, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.  
  
"Hehe, sorry?"  
  
She almost jumped out of her seat when Heero's hand slammed down on the table.  
  
He glared at them sternly and said. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. Where did that girl come from?"  
  
Duo then tried to lighten the mood a little. Which was his and Makoto's trademark around here.  
  
"Well Heero, if you didn't notice, she's more like a woman."  
  
He laughed until Heero turned his gaze on him, then he shrunk back in the chair.  
  
"It was me." Quatre said quietly. He wondered how he would be punished, Heero had found out. Therefore, it was his responsibility to take the blame for his idea. And he   
  
would. He at least owed that much to them.  
  
Heero's gaze turned to him and he suddenly felt ashamed. Why did he have to betray the trust of this wonderful guy. He had been so good and trusting of him and now he   
  
had ruined it.  
  
Quatre broke the gaze and looked at the table.   
  
"Quatre why? You would be the last person that I would have thought would do this."  
  
Quatre began an explanation, he owed that to Heero as well.  
  
"Well I was out chopping wood for you when I heard her scream. I ran and found her laying on the ground. Apparently wolves were chasing her."  
  
Heero stood up from the table.  
  
"I understand why it was you now Quatre. But hwy didn't you tell her to stay off the fourth floor."  
  
"We did." Quatre lamented.  
  
"I see."  
  
Heero turned around, Once again angry.  
  
"Well then she can stay in there for awhile."  
  
And with that stormed out of the room.  
  
The left occupants of the room looked around in confusion.  
  
"What does he mean, in the other room?"  
  
Minako woke to a sound outside of her room.  
  
Jumping up she looked, and screamed.  
  
Someone was outside the window.  
  
It was dark and she couldn't see anything but a shadow.  
  
The person motioned for her to be quiet. Why should she, she didn't know who they were. What if it was a murderer or something?  
  
Their finger slid in and opened the window, and then in it came.  
  
She went into a fighting stance, she wouldn't go down without a fight.  
  
The figure only reached into a pocket. Maybe to reach a knife.  
  
She was brought out of her terrifying musings when she realized that it only lit a lamp.  
  
Instead of a grizzly old man, she was relieved to note that the guy looked relatively friendly.  
  
In a quiet voice he said. "I brought your dinner."  
  
Under normal circumstances she would have refused, but she was hungry.   
  
In a flying leap she was at the plate. Gobbling it down at the speed of light. It wasn't very long before it was gone.  
  
The boy took her plate and headed back towards the door. Stopping when he heard Minako's call of, "wait!"  
  
He turned and looked at her inquiringly.  
  
"Please take me with you, whoever you are."  
  
He looked at her and answered.  
  
"We can't take you out anytime soon. You've already made him mad enough. Stay for now, I'll bring you food. That's all we can do. You were warned before you went up   
  
there."  
  
With that he jumped.  
  
Her breath hitched in her throat and she ran forward. She looked down but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
How he had gotten down was beyond her, but it was obvious that she couldn't do the same.  
  
With an angry scream she flung herself on the bed.  
  
She began a prayer to her favorite Deity.  
  
"Aphrodite, please put a little love in their master heart. That he might release me."  
  
Little did she know she had just inspired her favorite Goddess.  
  
Muahahahahah. And so it begins. This one sure is heating up,eh? Sorry if its been awhile. Its hard to keep all the stories up and all your life too. Thanks you guys!   
  
Questions? Suggestions? Compliments (big smile)? R&R.  
  
-Aphrodite's Scribe 


	4. Fall in Love With Who?

**S'up my Hizzles? How is my homie G's? ::Crickets Chirp:: Sorry I'm suger-fied. Sometimes I "Accidentally" put a little too much sugar in my Cool-Aid.... Yeah that's right, I hope this chapter isn't screwed up either. I'm so very Hyper...... Oh and I'm explaining my joke, in this chapter too. The one Duo made in the last chapter.**  
  
Reviews:  
  
whitefiremoon-Thank's, if it does then my stories turning out the way I planned. Thanks for the reviews.   
  
ShadowStar21-Thank you. Well here you go!  
  
Jewels14-Yes'm you will. Thank you for hte review.  
  
Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater-Thanks. Yeah my first few chapters were a bit half ass if I do say so myself. The joke will be explained in this chapter too. Thanks fo rthe review.  
  
Venus Of Love-It will tell you who he is in this chapter. Thanks.::Takes cookie and begins to munch on it::  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse-Thank you and I will. Though I doubt I can make this chapter very long, I'm pretty lazy.er....::Cough Cough:: Busy...  
  
On With The Show:  
  
0000  
  
Duo and Wufei walked down the hall.  
  
Quatre had called a meeting in his room.  
  
No doubt concerning the new arrival at the castle.  
  
Duo smiled and scratched his head.  
  
And with a jovial voice said," You know, she's more like a woman. As in she's not a girl, 'cause Heero called her a 'girl' ".  
  
He started laughing at his own joke, but the laughter faltered when he saw Wufei's "shut up you idiot" look.  
  
"What," Duo asked.  
  
Wufei only looked at him.  
  
"But don't you get it. No you probably don't or you would've laughed..Okay we'll try this again..Heero called her a gir-"Duo began but was interrupted(Oh so very rudely) by an Angry Wufei.  
  
"Listen Duo," Wufei began in a threatening voice," you. are. not. funny. If I found you amusing you would know. Now if you don't shut up about that stupid Damn joke, I'll tell Hilde about your interest in this new girl when I go to her flower shop!"  
  
Duo gulped at Wufei's suggestion.  
  
Hilde was a very jealous girl, and if she even thought he was interested in another girl....  
  
Of course she knew he loved her, but that's quite another story.  
  
So with a gulp, and silence that meant surrender, they continued to the meeting.  
  
0000000  
  
Minako looked out her window, watching the going-ons of the castle.  
  
This was so boring.  
  
She missed her family, her dad wasn't back yet she knew. And that means no one even knew she was missing.  
  
And sadly, the only person who may have noticed was Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
But Usagi would just think she went with her dad, and Mamoru....Well Mamoru was a creep if you asked her.  
  
Stupid damn Grandma, now she's stuck.  
  
So she waited, everyday she waited.  
  
For the one person she came in contact with.  
  
He was the one who always brought her the food, Trowa.  
  
An odd sort of friendship had formed between the two.  
  
But Minako had been pleased with the company, because otherwise the week would have been very boring.  
  
So she sat and waited for the boy with the long bangs.  
  
Sighing she looked out the window.  
  
It was such a beautiful day, birds chirping happily and children playing.  
  
The weather had been pleasant for fall.   
  
But she had been here a week without a bath.  
  
Trowa had brought her a bucket of water and a sponge, but there's only so much a girl can do!  
  
God, this was so boring.  
  
000000  
  
Heero stood in his room, staring out the window.   
  
Trying to decide what to do about this new girl.  
  
He could take her in and she could work for him, or he could send her out into the world.  
  
A giggle behind him made Aphrodite's presence known.  
  
He didn't turn, He knew it was her by the way his heart began to flutter.  
  
"Heero," she purred, now right behind him.  
  
He said nothing just sat there.  
  
"Heero I have a proposition for you.."  
  
Heero turned at the sound of a way out of his other dilemma.  
  
Arching an eyebrow he took a seat as if to say, 'Go on'.  
  
She rolled her eyes, he was way too eager to get this over with. Which was good, but the only problem was he wasn't eager enough to put his heart out there.  
  
"Alright then here it is..."  
  
Aphrodite looked at him with a mischievous grin.  
  
"You must make the new girl fall in love with you."  
  
Heero gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"You mean the new princess in the neighboring castle?"  
  
Aphrodite only looked at him before falling back on the couch and rolling with peals of laughter.  
  
This genuinely confused poor Heero. He couldn't quite understand what exactly she meant, or what was so funny so he asked.  
  
"What do you mean? What's so funny?"  
  
Aphrodite took a breath, shuddering from the laughter. And put on her best poker face, but upon seeing Heero's confusion, began laughing again.  
  
Finally bringing herself under control, she walked over to Heero and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Heero. I'm talking about your new friend Minako," she said. Stressing the word friend in a very unpleasant way.  
  
All the color drained from Heero's face.  
  
He was a prince, raised in a very dignified fashion. The thought of marrying a mere servant infuriated him. This time Aphrodite had taken it too far.  
  
"Forget it," he said angrily. Crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.  
  
Aphrodite chuckled again and said," I'm afraid the choice is not debatable. Do it or watch you castle crumble even more so!"  
  
With another laugh, she was gone.  
  
Heero kicked the wall in frustration.  
  
How could she do this him?  
  
With a growl he went to train some more. What he usually did when he was angry.  
  
It couldn't be that hard to woo a peasant. All he had to do was tell her she was marrying him.  
  
What he didn't know was that Minako was a lot more spirited than that!  
  
000000000  
  
**Alright that was my Fourth chapter. Sorry if it was a bit short. Hope you enjoyed it.   
  
Questions? Comments? R&R.  
  
-Aphrodite's Scribe**


	5. The Tasks Beforehandreally

**Hello everyone! Chapter Five, ready to go! **

**Okay....Ummm. I screwed up and put up the wrong chapter! ::blushes deeply: Hehe, sorry guys. So without further delay...heres the REAL chapter!**

**I think I like the way this story is going....I'm going to keep doing this new Paragraph thing that I've started and see how it goes. Hopefully it will be liked much better this way...... **

**My story will keep going to 'Beauty and The Beast' storyline and, just to straighten it out, that is the Disney version. But it won't go to it exactly.(especially since I haven't seen it in two years) That was my favorite movie from age 4-9, then Anastacia took over. -Lol-**

**Started High School yesterday! It was fun! Whoo Hoo. And you'll all be happy to know I'm taking Honors English Grammer!**

**And on with the Reviews:**

**GemJewel-Thank you very much! Please enjoy the next chapter. **

**Jewels14-Thank you!**

**Venus Of Love- I know, glad you agree with me there!**

**AnimeMonster-Yeah, me neither. But its really fun to mess with him since he is!**

**Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater-I know. He's gonna get it! **

**Black-Fire Eclipse- Of course she will. -Lol- He really doesn't know her very well!**

**ShadowStar21- Me neither! This story is really heating up.**

**Alright, enjoy you guys!**

**00000000**

Heero walked through his castle with confidence. It did belong to him after all..... The point being, he had trained, and bathed and was now in the right mind-set to bring this about. But before he could, he had a few things to do. So he had called a meeting once more, same place as the last meeting they'd had.

Walking into the room, he sat down in the chair at the end of the table. It was a different chair, since he had broken his usual one last time. He sat down in it and leaned back, waiting for the Braided Idiot to come waltzing in late.

Sure enough, five minutes later Duo came w in, his usual annoying smile on his face. He walked over to his chair, and winked at Makoto, who barely stifled a giggle at Heero's death glare. Sitting down he propped his feet up on the table and leaned his chair back. Motioning for Heero to begin, he pulled out a piece of paper and started playing Tic-Tac-Toe with Rei.

Heero scowled at this but said nothing, Duo often tested his patience. But in his experience, he and Rei always kept a ear open and processed everything he said. But they had trouble staying awake otherwise, so he let them play their game, as long as they paid attention. With another scowl at Duo as he lost the game badly, he began.

"Duo!"

Duo put an X in the top right corner, then looked at him, while watching Rei out of the corner of his eye. "Hm?"

"I need you to get me some flowers from Hilde."

"Awww.Heero!" Duo cooed in a too sweet voice,"really I would but I'm taken."

Wufei scowled at Duo, and tipped his chair over. Duo went with a grunt, and hit the ground hard.

Duo struggled for a moment, trying to get his braid out from under the chair. Then with a satisfactory look when he got it out, he stood up and playfully glared at Wufei, who only smirked.

Then, once again plopping in his seat, began playing his game again.

"Duo."

"What!" Duo said, mimicking Heero's voice.

Heero knew that Duo could tell he was frustrated, and was using it to his advantage.

"Get me some flowers, from Hilde. The prettiest one's she has. I need them soon, so go now."

This time Duo gave him a quizzical look, and stood up. Sensing he urgency in Heero's voice, he figured he should comply now. With a shrug, he picked up his paper and pencil and walked out.

"Wufei."

Wufei had been sitting up, straight and at attention as usual. Heero had noted Wufei, keeping an eye on Rei as she played with Duo. It was no secret among them all that Wufei had something for Rei. But when anyone mentioned it, he got very angry and haughty.(Which of course meant that Duo brought it up all the time, or was constantly flirting with Rei in front of Wufei.) The sad thing was, this couple spent more time fighting than anything.

Wufei gave him a curt nod, saying he was listening and he could continue.

"I need you to put together a band."

Wufei's eyebrows shot up."I'm a warrior, not a musician! Get someone else!"

Rei snorted, and mumbled something about him being a wimp.

This got Wufei's attention. No woman would call him a 'Wimp'. Flashing her a glare he stood up an saluted, once again making Rei snort. He was always so formal, it made her sick!

Shooting another glare Wufei formally said,"I accept!"

"Good," Heero said smugly,"take Rei with you."

Both of their jaws dropped in anger. Both began protesting angrily, before Heero silenced them with a glare. Rei haughtily stood up and stormed past Wufei, then out the door. Wufei followed, cheeks still enflamed with embarrassment.

Ami and Quatre were barely stifling their giggles, while Trowa had a slight smile on his face, and Makoto was just plain out laughing.

When Heero looked back at them, their laughter only erupted more. Now Ami and Quatre were plain out laughing, while Trowa smiled, and Makoto was rolling on the floor hooting with her laughter. Heero smirked and waited for the laughter to die down.

Finally when all was under control, he continued.

"Ami."

Ami smiled sweetly at him.

"I need you to clean the Queens suite, Trowa can help you with that."

Ami's eyebrows came together in confusion. That room was supposed to be for his wife/fianc'ee. What was going on? Realizing everyone was waiting for her to go, she quickly stood up.

"Trowa go with her."

Heero said before Ami exited, Trowa nodded and followed Ami out.

"Makoto."

Makoto nodded at him to continue.

"I need you to prepare a Dinner for two. It should be very big and eloquent, try to work on your showmanship, too.

Makoto stood up and dusted off her skirt. Getting ready, and already planning the dinner. She wouldn't question,Heero. She loved to cook and any reason was worth cooking for to her.

Quickly walking out, she was already making a list of supplies she would need.

Quatre was staring at Heero, in a strangely suspicious way.

"Quatre, are you still 'friends' with a Miss Dorothy Catalonia?

Quatre blushed at the reference towards his 'friend'. Dorothy and he had been friends for a long time. Friends. That was it, she had another boyfriend and he was much more interested in Makoto anyway.

"Does she still own a mining company?"

Quatre nodded his head in confusion. Dorothy owned a mining company that collected gold and gemstones, but what would Heero be needing with that? Maybe he wanted a new ring or something.

"...Yeah?"

"I need a ring."

"What kind?"

"A diamond ring, as big as you can get it."

"But Why?"

Heero simply answered,"I'm getting married."

00000

Duo walked up to Hilde's flower shop, humming a tune to himself.

Even though he had acted like he hadn't cared what was going on, he was really puzzled of Heero's motives. What would he need flowers for? He wasn't dating anyone as of now. No Princess' were coming to the castle, and he surely didn't care that much for decoration.

Walking up to the door, he pushed it open. Listening to the chiming of the bell as it opened. Looking around, he wasn't surprised that Hilde wasn't at the Desk.

Walking through the back door he watched her in her garden, talking to her flowers like she usually did.

Her short hair pulled back with a bandanna, and her usual gloves on she pulled weeds,or watered them, or clipped dead leaves. She loved her job more than she was suppose to, Duo thought while leaning against the doorway.

Sneaking forward he was ready to scare her, when she once again began talking.

"I'm really not sure if he cares for me sometimes..I really hope he does, but he has a knack for flirting with other women."

Duo jumped behind a bunch of Begonias, just before she turned around. If she caught him now she would be mad because he was eavesdropping.

How could she think he didn't love her! He did with all his heart and soul. Walking back to the door, he opened it more loudly and heard her get up and walk to her desk.

With a smile she warmly greeted Duo.

"Yeah, I need some flowers for Heero."

"For Heero? What for?" Hilde asked in the same confused state as Duo.

"I dunno, but he wants them big and beautiful!"

"Who's the lucky lady?"

Duo's eyes flashed dangerously at this, making Hilde's spine tingle. Partly in embarrassment, mostly in anger. The ass thought he could just go out and flirt with every girl in town, then come back to her and get jealous when she complimented her ruler.

"Fine, I'll go get them." She said in a smart-ass tone, eyes flashing a challenge.

She was very surprised when Duo took her up on the challenge, walking forward her grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against him, before kissing her hungrily. The kiss wasn't long in standards, but it wasn't short either. Finally breaking away for air, she breathily said,"I'll get those flowers." Before wandering off dazedly.

Duo gave a wry chuckle.

He still had it.

00000

Rei and Wufei walked down the road, towards town. They had decided to go there, mostly because that was where everyone lived.

Rei had kept her lips tight as they walked down the road, her angry vigil up. And Wufei just kept the same silence he always kept after a tantrum.

'She's so annoying', thought Wufei angrily.'Always wanting respect and then battering what you give her herself. Thinking she's always in charge, what crap!'

'He so stupid. Acting like he's got a corncob up his ass or something. Always so stiff,so....annoying!'' Thought Rei angrily, walking as fast as she could, without appearing to be trying to be ahead.

'He's so annoying!'

'She's so annoying!'

The thought hit them both at the same time, before they both sprang at each other.

Wufei's hands came to nestle in Rei's hair, before he began kissing her passionately. While Rei on the other hand, had wrapped her arm's around his shoulders and pulled herself even deeper into the kiss. Wufei pushed Rei back, and pinned her body against a tree with his.

All this time, they were unaware of all their surroundings, and a certain 'friend' coming near.

"Well...I didn't know you guys were so close!" The annoying person exclaimed smugly.

Rei and Wufei jumped apart quickly, both going to opposite sides of the road. They were as far apart as they could be without appearing suspicious, even though they knew they were caught anyway.

"No,No, don't let lil' ol' me break you up!"

"Shut up Duo!" Snapped Wufei angrily.

Why did he always have to show up at the worst times. Wufei was thinking miserably, while glaring at Duo.

Duo only raised his hands in the air, and bowed before mumbling something about 'King Wufei', and continuing on his way.

Wufei only snorted and looked at the ground while waiting for Duo to leave. When he was finally gone, he looked at Rei. She didn't seem mad, but then again she was like a firecracker one false move and...He shuddered at the thought.

The more he looked at her, the more he was sure she wasn't mad at him.

Rei was looking at the beautiful scenery, so was Wufei.(Which actually meant he was looking at Rei.)

Wufei watched her as her hair flew around her, battered around by the wind. Her face had a peaceful look to it as she watched as a deer lope through a field.

With a giggle she looked at him, and pointedly said,"You're staring."

Wufie's face flared as he quickly away,"No I 'm not!"

She shrugged and looked away, once again studying the scenery.

He once again looked at her fondly. She reminded him so much of Meiran, so vibrant, so.....full of life.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he fought the urge to cry.

Meiran was his wife, from when he was younger. She had died and his family had discarded him, since he was of no use to them any longer. He hadn't been an heir or anything, so there really was no purpose in them keeping him. So when they had hit a rough time, he had been sold into slavery.

Rei, noticing his dream-like state, put a comforting hand on his arm. He looked fondly at her, she knew all about his past. She was the only one, besides Heero, of course.

He put a hand on Rei's before threading his fingers through hers.

00000

Trowa and Ami cleaned the old room.

It hadn't been used since Heero's mother, and so it was covered in dust. That and had quite a few bugs in it, Ami thought with a shudder. Fluffing the pillow for the bed, Ami promptly threw it, hitting Trowa in the back of the head.

Trowa turned and threw it back, before throwing the rest at her. She giggled and once again got to work.

"Trowa? What do you think we're cleaning this for?"

"I dunno..Heero didn't say. Who knows, with him?"

Ami smiled. "You're right."

0000

As Quatre was walking back into the castle, he heard a startling scream.

Running in there while holding his pocket, which is where he put the ring so that robbers couldn't get to it without him noticing, he towards the sound of the scream.

He ran up onto the fourth floor, where the screaming was still coming from.

He came to the door where it was coming from. It was Minako's room!

"There's no way in Hell!"

"You don't have a choice!"

"I'm Minako Aino! I always have a choice!" The last sentence was said with a conviction born only from spirited people.

Heero then threw the door open, before storming out. Turning quickly he shot Minako a venomous look and said," You will go to dinner, and you will marry me! Understand?"

Minako only folded her hands over her breast and said, "Try to make me."

"Oh I will, Mrs. Yuy.-" he said the last words with a pointed tone before continuing-"Oh, I will."

With that he shut and locked the door, leaving a very shocked Quatre alone. Well now he had figured it out. Quatre made no noise in leaving, but heard Minako scream a confirming scream of-

"I'm not going! There's no way in Holy Hell!"

000000

**Well there you go, chapter five. Pretty long for me, ne? -lol- I really hope you enjoyed it! I put a lot of work into it! And if you didn't...well poo on you-I'm trying! **

**Poor Heero.. You should know your fighting for a lost cause.**

**What did you think?**

**Comments? Questions? R&R!**

**-Aphrodite's Scribe**


End file.
